


Out and Proud

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Disabled Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You ever think we’d ever be comfortable enough to attend Pride in LA?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Out and Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after a conversation with a friend and piecing together absolutely ridiculous outfits for them to wear to pride. Enjoy!

“Ta da!”

Eddie looked up from his phone and blinked a couple of times, taking in Richie’s outfit. He was covered from head to toe in a rainbow checkered pattern. The button up and shorts he wore matched, but his hat, socks and shoes had different rainbow shades, his hat being a neon color and Eddie could feel a headache coming on from staring at him.

“You look absolutely fucking ridiculous. What makes you think any of that goes together?”

Richie tugged at his button up. “Part of it came in a set.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed his forearm crutch to stand up and make his way over to Richie. “I knew I should have called Beverly to make us outfits.”

“Nonsense,” Richie said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of rainbow shorts that looked far too small for either of them to be wearing in a public setting. “Besides, I got you this to wear!”

“Oh no. No, no, no. I will wear those for you in the bedroom, but I refuse to wear something like that to pride,” Eddie said, pushing the shorts away. “Don’t you give me those puppy eyes, Rich. I won’t do it.”

Richie pouted. “Aww, but your ass would look so good in these. I don’t think I’d be able to keep my hands off of it.” He slid his arm around Eddie and pulled him close, groping at Eddie’s butt. Richie leaned down to press a soft kiss to Eddie’s neck. “Please?”

“I told you I would wear them for you in the bedroom, but I am not wearing something that my balls would most definitely fall out of in public,” Eddie said, placing a hand against Richie’s chest and giving him a gentle push back. “Besides, I already picked something out for myself.”

“You promise to wear them for me?”

Eddie smiled and tugged Richie down by his shirt and gave him a kiss. “I promise.” He gave him another kiss before he started towards the bedroom. “Give me a minute and I’ll be out so we can leave.”

When he came out, he had shorts on, but instead of the shorts Richie bought, he had jean ones with a rainbow stripe down each side as well as rainbow suspenders over a simple white shirt and a checkered rainbow fanny pack to match Richie’s outfit. “I knew about the hat, I didn’t know about the rest, but I thought I could try to match you a bit,” Eddie said as he walked over to Richie. “What do you think?”

Richie gave Eddie’s suspenders a gentle tug. “I think you look sexy.”

“You always think that,” Eddie said, giving a soft sigh as Richie leaned down and kissed him. “Mm, are you ready to go?”

“I suppose,” Richie said. “Though I still think you would look better in those shorts I bought you.”

“Later, Rich,” Eddie said, sliding his wallet and phone into his fanny pack along with a small bottle of sunblock. “Do you think we’ll need anything else? Water bottles?”

“I got it taken care of,” Richie said, walking into the kitchen. He came out a minute later with two frozen bottles with their names printed down the side in rainbow. He handed Eddie’s his and smiled. “Got these custom made for us. They just came in yesterday.”

“You made sure to wash them first right?”

“I’m supposed to wash them?”

“Richard!”

Richie laughed. “I’m kidding, Eds.” He said, giving Eddie a peck on the cheek. “Washed, dried and left to freeze overnight so they’d be ready for us today. Do you have everything you need?”

Eddie nodded, picking up Richie’s little backpack from the couch and holding it out to him. “I put a first aid kit in there, just in case and another bottle of sunblock.”

“You know I would have never thought of any of this.”

“I know, that’s why you keep me around.”

“That’s not the only reason,” Richie said, pulling Eddie close again. “I love you.”

Eddie smiled as well. “I love you too.”

They shared a soft kiss before getting into the car and heading to Pride which was already packed. “Are you gonna be okay with so much walking?” Richie asked, having to park far out of the way. “We’re gonna be on our feet a lot today.”

“I’ll be fine,” Eddie said, getting out of the car. “Don’t forget your backpack, our water is in there.”

Richie slipped his backpack on and they started their walk, Richie sliding a hand to Eddie’s lower back, keeping pace with him as they followed the rest of the people heading to pride. The further in the got, the more crowded it became until they were finally inside. 

“Wow,” Eddie said in awe as he looked around. “This-this is a lot.” He stepped off to the side to take it all in for a moment, feeling Richie’s arm slip around his waist and a kiss pressed to the side of his head.

“You alright?”

Eddie nodded. They had attended a couple of smaller prides in other cities that had been going on while Richie had been on tour over the past couple of years, but it was the first time they had been at the LA pride, which had considerably more people packed in than the others. “Yeah, I knew it would be crowded, but this is insane.”

“Well, where do you want to go first?”

“Let’s just walk. We’ll make our way around it all. Hopefully before I get too tired.” He took Richie’s hand and they began to walk. It didn’t take long for Richie to be recognized and they stopped every so often so he could take pictures with his fans. They checked out the various vendors they happened upon, Richie finding the most ridiculous things he could find and Eddie getting a couple of books from local authors. 

They found the music and stood off to the side to watch the performers on the stage and the people dancing. As a new song started up, a slower one, Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and pulled him close. “Dance with me?” Richie whispered in his ear and Eddie smiled, wrapping one arm around Richie’s neck as they began to sway to the music. 

“How are you feeling?” Richie asked, keeping his lips close to Eddie’s ear so he was able to hear him over the music. 

“A little tired, but I’m alright,” Eddie answered. “We’ll probably need to find somewhere to sit soon, but I’m good.”

“We could get some lunch.”

Eddie nodded. “Sounds good to me, but let’s wait a couple of songs,” He said. “I’m enjoying this.”

Richie held him tighter and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “This is fun, though I’m starting to rethink wearing such a dark outfit was such a great idea.”

Eddie laughed. “Drink your water.”

“Then I’d have to let go of you,” Richie said, pulling back enough to look down at Eddie. “And I much prefer holding you.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, but smiled up at him. “You’re a fucking sap.” He pulled Richie down for a kiss. Neither of them pulled away right away, taking a moment to just kiss each other softly as they swayed to the music. Though they hadn't cared about showing affection in public in a very long time, it was nice to be in a place where no one would show any judgement towards them. 

The song changed to a faster one, but they still stayed close to one another, breaking their kiss and resting their foreheads against the other. They had stopped swaying and the moment was only broken when Richie’s stomach growled loud enough for both of them to hear, making them both burst out into laughter. 

Giggling, Richie pressed a soft kiss to Eddie’s forehead and took a step back. “Are you ready to get some food?”

Eddie nodded, smiling up at Richie. “I could go for a shake and some fries.”

“I feel like I could eat two burgers,” Richie said, taking Eddie’s hand and walking away from the music. It wasn’t much quieter, but they could hear each other talk without almost shouting. 

“I told you to eat some breakfast.”

“Well, I wasn’t hungry then.”

“That’s a lie, you’re always hungry.”

Richie leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “Hungry for you.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and knocked Richie’s side gently with his elbow. “I don’t even know what to say to you sometimes.”

“Cause I leave you speechless?”

Eddie stopped to look up at Richie and smiled softly. “Honestly? There are a lot of days where I can’t put into words just how much I love you.”

Richie smiled and leaned down for a kiss. “I’m not the only sap, Edward.”

Eddie returned the kiss. “Only for you, Richard.” He gave him one more kiss before dragging Richie into the restaurant, taking a seat in the only free table left. The waitress came by quickly to drop off the menus and give them each a glass of water, promising to be back in a few minutes. They thanked her and started to go through their menus.

“Not much for milkshakes,” Richie said, scooting his hand over to lay over Eddie’s, his thumb gently rubbing. 

“It’s good enough for me,” Eddie said, placing his menu down. “They got cheesy fries for you.”

“Fuck yeah!”

“Oh look at this, just for pride month they’re putting rainbow sprinkles on their milkshakes,” Eddie said, pointing to specials sign on the table. “That’s fun.”

“I mean businesses gotta pretend to like us for a whole month so they can increase their profits,” Richie said, setting down his own menu to smile at Eddie.

“Aww, you do listen to me.”

“Of course I do.”

The waitress came back then. “Sorry for the wait, what would you two like today?”

“I would like the double bacon burger with extra bacon and cheesy fries with a chocolate milkshake,” Richie answered with a charming smile. 

“With the rainbow sprinkles?”

“Extra if you can.”

“Alright, and for you?”

“I’m gonna be much simpler,” Eddie said. “I just want a salad with Italian, a plate of fries and a chocolate strawberry shake.”

“Sprinkles for you as well?”

Eddie nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Alright, I will go put this in,” She said, taking their menus away. “It shouldn’t be too long, but we are extra busy today.”

“It’s alright,” Richie said. “We’re fine with waiting.”

She smiled at him and walked away, Eddie on him immediately. “Do you want a fucking heart attack? Cause that order is exactly how you get a fucking heart attack!”

“I’m just treating myself today,” Richie said, taking a sip of his water. “Next time we go out, I’ll get something healthier.”

“If you don’t end up living on the toilet first.”

Richie laughed. “Ha! Good one, Eds.” He pulled out his phone, noticing the amount of notifications coming through. “Would you look at that! Hashtag Reddie is trending, babe.” He turned his phone to show him Twitter, there was a picture of them from just before the diner. They were holding each other tight and smiling up at one another, the caption reading, ‘I want someone to look at me the way #reddie look at one another.’ 

Eddie smiled, grabbing Richie's phone to scroll through. There were several pictures of them together and lots of them being called ‘relationship goals.’ “Well, I am definitely the better looking of us,” Eddie joked, but as he looked up to hand back over the phone, Richie resting his chin on his hands and looking at him with a soft look that had his heart skipping a beat. “What?”

Richie just shook his head. “I’m just thinking about how much I love you.” He leaned across the table to give Eddie a peck on the lips before taking his phone back. “You ever think we’d ever be comfortable enough to attend Pride in LA?”

“We’ve been to Prides before.”

“Smaller ones and even then, did you ever think we’d be out like this?”

“I had hoped for it,” Eddie answered. “Even before we were together and I was just a kid who was so far back in the closet I was practically in Narnia.” He smiled as Richie let out a chuckle at that. “I had hoped that one day I could walk down the street holding the hand of the man I loved without a worry in the world.” He reached out for Richie’s hand. “And I can.”

Richie smiled, giving Eddie’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I was too scared to think about it, but I knew that if I ever got a chance to love someone, that it would be you.” He paused for a second, the look on his face changing. “Listen, Eds, I uh-I…” He trailed off and before Eddie could say anything, the waitress came with their food. 

When everything was on the table and the waitress walked away, Eddie said, “Do you want to talk about it later?”

Richie nodded. “Yeah, we’ll talk about it later.” He gave him a smile and picked up his milkshake, gently clinking it with Eddie’s. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

They ate mostly in silence, just enjoying each other's company, only being interrupted once when Richie looked up to see someone staring at him starstruck and waved them over. Normally, Richie preached to his fans to not interrupt them when they’re sitting down to eat, but sometimes, he would wave them over and let them talk and he would sign something. Other than that, they just enjoyed each other’s company. At one point, Richie had Eddie doubled over in laughter when he stuck two fries in his mouth and pretended to be a walrus. He had gotten a picture of it and posted it on his Instagram, finding it hard to type with how hard he had been laughing. 

He made both of them reapply sunblock before they left the diner and they were back into the crowd. They decided to hit some more of the stands setup and Eddie found a bracelet covered in rainbow rooster beads. He slid it onto Richie’s wrist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “This one’s perfect for you.”

Richie stuck a rainbow grumpy cat pin to Eddie’s shirt. “And this one fits you.”

The parade was not long after, Eddie leaning against Richie’s side with Richie’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist as they watched and though Eddie was having fun, his leg was starting to bother him and he looked up at Richie with a frown. “I don’t want to ruin your fun but-”

“We can leave,” Richie said, not a single hint of disappointment in his voice. “You’ve done a lot of walking.”

“Let’s wait for the parade to be over,” Eddie said, tugging Richie down for a quick kiss. “Then we’ll leave.”

“I think I saw a booth on the way in that had cotton candy, can we make a stop there first?”

Eddie smiled and nodded. “Cotton candy sounds amazing.”

The parade headed and they made their way out, finding the cotton candy stand Richie had spotted. He got one for each of them to eat on the way home. “You know this is going to make everything sticky, right?”

“I’ll wipe down the car tomorrow.”

“You better,” Eddie said, sliding into the passenger side and digging into his cotton candy. “Sorry about making us leave so early.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Richie said, flashing Eddie a smile before pulling out of the parking spot. “If you’re not having fun, then I’m not having fun.” He placed his hand on Eddie’s thigh once they were on the highway. “Do you want me to massage your leg when we get home?”

“Please,” Eddie said, popping open the glove box to grab a bottle of painkillers they kept in there for him. “That was a lot of walking.”

“You okay?”

“I will be once I’m in bed,” Eddie answered with a sigh. “And I always feel better after you massage me, baby.”

Richie chuckled, giving Eddie’s thigh a gentle squeeze before pulling his hand away so he could switch lanes. “Did you have fun today though?”

“Yeah, I did,” Eddie said. “The ones we’ve gone too weren’t even half as big as this one, but it was alright. I had fun.”

“Good,” Richie said, placing his hand on Eddie’s thigh once more. “I’m glad.”

Eddie smiled and took Richie’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Plus I got to spend time with my favorite person.”

Richie couldn’t look away from the road for more than a second, but Eddie saw him smile. He brought their joined hands up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to Eddie’s. “You’re my favorite person too.”

Arriving home, Eddie was slow, but made his way to the bathroom to wash off the cotton candy residue off of his hands. “Rich, you’re not touching me without washing your hands,” Eddie called out, leaning his crutch against the sink before turning on the water. 

“Aw, you don’t want me to lick the sticky stuff off of you.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and flicked water at Richie. “Gross! No!”

Richie smiled and wrapped his arms around Eddie, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’m just kidding, Eds.” He sighed softly, not pulling away right away. “Love you.”

Eddie smiled, looking up at the mirror and the two of them in it. “Love you too.” He let Richie hold him for a moment longer before turning his head enough for a slightly awkward kiss and saying, “Wash your hands, I’ll wait for you in the bedroom.” 

Eddie grabbed his crutch again and started to head out but before he got too far, Richie was pulling him in for a proper kiss. Eddie kissed him back, melting against Richie. After a moment, he pulled away, feeling breathless. “Hands, Rich.”

Richie pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose and Turned towards the sink as Eddie made his way towards the bedroom. He let out a sigh as he laid down, placing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes as he waited for Richie.

He didn’t have to wait long, hearing Richie’s footsteps down the hall and opened his eyes as Richie walked in, his button up half undone. Eddie was tired, but he still took a moment to appreciate Richie’s chest as the button up was pulled off and tossed aside along with the tank top he had been wearing underneath. 

“Like what you see?” Richie asked, pausing at the end of the bed, his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest.

Eddie laughed. “Always.” 

Richie got onto the bed and crawled over Eddie, giving him another kiss, tugging gently at Eddie’s suspenders. “Can I take these off?”

“You can take things off, but I think I’m too tired to do anything tonight.”

“We don’t have to do anything,” Richie said, pulling off the suspenders and setting them aside. “I just want you to be comfortable.” He took off his fanny pack as well before sitting back on his knees and looking down at Eddie. “Where does it hurt the most?”

“My whole leg just kinda aches,” Eddie said, closing his eyes as Richie gently bent his leg and started to massage around his ankle. He sighed and tried to get comfortable. It always hurt at first, but he knew it wouldn’t be long until he was like putty.

Richie slowly made his way up Eddie’s calf, Eddie giving little moans of appreciation every so often. He opened his eyes as Richie pressed a kiss to his knee. Richie smiled at him when their eyes met. Eddie smiled back. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Richie said with a soft voice. He pressed another kiss to Eddie's knee, his hands pausing just below it. “You know I love you right?”

“Of course I do,” Eddie said.

“And you know that I can’t picture spending the rest of my life with anyone else?”

Eddie’s heart fluttered in his chest. “I-Rich…you sound like you’re trying to propose right now.” He watched Richie’s cheeks go red. “Oh my God, are you?”

“What? No! I mean, would that be something you’d be interested in? Getting married?” Richie asked shyly. He cast his eyes away from Eddie, his fingers dancing nervously on his knee. “Would you want that some day?”

Eddie couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. “Yeah, of course I would.”

Richie looked up at him again. “Really?”

Eddie nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay cool. I uh-I didn’t want to ask if I didn’t know beforehand what you thought. That would be embarrassing asking you only for you to say you never wanted to get married.”

“Are you going to ask me?”

“What?”

“Do you plan on asking me to marry you?”

“Not right now,” Richie said. “This would be a terrible proposal.” He went back to massaging Eddie’s leg, working his way up his thigh and making Eddie sigh softly. 

“I expect one hell of a proposal then. Romantic dinner and everything.”

“So ring on a breadstick kind of thing?”

“Ew, no. That is so unsanitary! Do not put a ring on any food or I will say no.”

Richie laughed. “Alright, alright.” He smiled down at Eddie. “I gotta start planning this. I gotta get a ring!”

Eddie smiled. “I can’t wait, and let’s not get too crazy on the ring. I’m alright with something simple.”

Richie nodded. “I can do simple.” His fingers slipped under Eddie’s shorts, but stopped before going too far. “How are you feeling now?”

“Better,” Eddie answered, reaching up to touch Richie’s cheek. Richie leaned into the touch and Eddie felt his heart melt as he looked up at him. “I think you should take my shorts off.”

“Thought you said you were too tired?”

“I am, but I have a surprise for you.”

“In your shorts?”

“Yes."

Richie reached for Eddie’s shorts and undid them, sliding them down to reveal the rainbow shorts Richie had bought for him. “Oh!”

“I told you I would wear them for you in the bedroom.”

Richie finished pulling off Eddie’s shorts, unable to take his eyes away from Eddie. “You weren’t kidding about your balls falling out. You wore these all day?”

Eddie nodded, spreading his legs a bit to give Richie a better view. “Yeah. I thought they would be a great surprise for after, I just didn’t realize I would be so tired after. Do you like? I could wear them again on a different night when I have more energy.”

“I very much like,” Richie said, running his hands up Eddie’s thighs. “They weren’t uncomfortable were they?”

“They weren’t as tight as I thought they would be.”

“Would it be wrong if I just jerked off right now?”

Eddie let out a laugh. “Would you prefer my hand? Or a mouth?”

Richie shook his head, shoving his own shorts down. “Fuck, Eddie. Fuck.” His hands shook and he pulled out his cock and wrapped his hand around it. “Eds, I didn’t think they’d look this good on you. Holy shit.”

Eddie smiled running a hand down Richie’s chest and resting it on his belly, playing with the soft hair he found there. Richie was stroking himself fast, one hand skimming along the front of Eddie’s shorts. “You sure you don’t want me to do something for you, baby?”

“I got this,” Richie grunted, working himself faster. “You’re tired.” He placed his free hand over Eddie’s on his belly. “Just relax. Fuck, how are you so fucking hot, Eds? Goddamn. I love you, Eds. I love you so goddamn much. Fuck…..” Richie was thrusting his hips now, moaning louder. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Eddie let his hand slip away from Richie’s and join him on his cock. Richie’s hips stuttered and he let out a gasp as Eddie’s thumb rubbed along the head. “Come for me, Rich. I wanna see you come.” 

Richie let out a whine. “Eds.”

“Come on, beautiful, come for me.”

Richie moaned loud and came, spurting across the shorts Eddie wore and splashing across his stomach and chest. Richie had closed his eyes when he came, but opened them now, eyes roaming over Eddie’s body. “Fuck, Eds.” Eddie smiled, wiping a finger through the cum on his chest and licking it off, making Richie whine again. “Fuck..”

Eddie chuckled. “Go get something to wipe this off.”

“I stained your shorts.”

“They can be washed,” Eddie said, easing them off. “Here, run them under water real quick and throw them in the basket. Then I can wear them again another night.” He tossed them at Richie, laughing as they hit him in the fact. “Focus, Richard.”

“You took your pants off and expect me to focus?”

“I guess that was too much to ask, wasn’t it?”

Richie just smiled at him before getting off the bed and kicking off the rest of his clothes as he made his way towards the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, he came back, tossing the shorts into their laundry basket before joining Eddie on the bed once more, gently wiping off Eddie’s chest and stomach with a washcloth. Eddie sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as Richie cleaned him up.

“Ready for bed?” Richie asked a moment later.

Eddie nodded. “Yeah.”

“Me too,” Richie said, shuffling the rest of the way out of his clothes and curling up next to Eddie. Eddie turned towards him and kissed him softly. Richie kissed him back. “I’m thinking tomorrow is a stay in bed type of day.”

“Mm, I like the sound of that,” Eddie said, giving him another soft kiss. “When was the last time we just took a lazy day together?” He gently took Richie’s glasses off and pulled away long enough to place them on the nightstand before he was wrapping his arms around Richie and holding him close. They lay there for a moment, just staring at each other. Then Eddie yawned and said, “You forgot to turn off the light.”

Richie shrugged, holding Eddie tighter and tucking his face against his shoulder, mumbling. “I don’t want to move.”

Eddie smiled, gently running his hand up and down Richie’s back. “I don’t want you to move either, but I at least want to cover up.”

Richie awkwardly managed to grab one of their blankets and yank it over them, enveloping them in darkness. “And now the light is turned off.”

Eddie chuckled, bringing Richie in for one more kiss, his lips lingering for a moment. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
